Control ZeroX Oneshot
by CleverFox101
Summary: Zero Has a little Trouble with Control...Controlling what Exactly? ZEROX


**Control**

 _Red._

It trailed down my hands and fingers, the rain had so desperately tried to wash away. The sin that I had made; the sin I committed. It dripped down my face, my pointed teeth, that I licked away in desire. The tasteful desires of that warm liquid that entered my mouth. How Delicious~

 _White._

The Color of the eyes I had left to gaze up at the sky. Horrid, dull, and Lifeless. I had caused this. The wriggle of their Fleshy screams as I drove my electric blade through there frightened, shooken, bodies. Some how this felt wrong...I knew it. But I took pleasure in hearing them Scream in fear as I took away each precious spirit: Life.

 _Green._

Those Lovely eye's that stared at me in horror and fear. Paralyzed by what I had done. Frightened by the monster. The Monster I had so ruthlessly and willingly become. My subconscious was screaming. Trying to tell the one who held those eyes to run, but the Monster on the outside was peering a lustful grin. It wanted _More._ This one would do.

 _Blue_.

The Color of the one I Loved. The one that believed in me all these years, stood by my side an cared for me when I was ill and Exhausted. The one that held me when I was in internal pain. The one person who Ever Said 'I love you' Unconditionally and meant those words with Honesty. _I was going to kill him._

 _Hesitation._

An achy laugh erupted from my core, Licking my lips I could already imagine what the others _blood_ would taste like after I ripped out his heart. The Light Bot stood in front of me. This Monster I had become. The Monster that _I am_. His eyes were pained. The tears flowed freely down his face. His shaking fingers danced at the bottom of His Buster. It was fully charged. ready to take down it's target. And yet he couldn't do it. Pull the trigger. _'That worry wart.'_ My insides were screaming in pain. My outsides were relishing to hear his screams.

"Pull the trigger." I said flatly. It startled him. He jumped taking a step back. He couldn't. I knew he couldn't. He watched me rip theses people apart with my bare hands. The pacifist. Why wouldn't that Idiot shoot?

"I can't." Blue panted. More tears came and he choked back a sob. He lowered his buster, head dipping in shame. _He wanted to die._ "I can't Pull the trigger...On the Person I Love..." A smile came to his face. It angered me.

 _Control._

Rain pounded heavily, against us. We Panted, one more labored and struggling for that last breathe wide eyes and afraid. Mine angry and...This feeling. It began to wash away. Pain...physical pain. It seemed to leave me all the sudden. But something new came. Pain. Emotional pain. This was wrong!

Red Iris's Faded to a familiar shade of Blue, and I felt _it_ Finally leave my body. Blue...In my arms with my hand right through his chest cavity. I destroyed it. I completely eradicated his Core! His _Heart_! THIS WAS ALL **WRONG**! NO!

Blue wheezed in my arms and the look of fear ran across my entire face. No this wasn't happening! "X..." I chocked out holding back the pain in my voice. Why did he have that dumb smile on his face!? It was breaking my heart!

I draped my arm around him to kept him from falling over, his entire body twitched and sparked as it began to shut down. I dropped to my knees bringing a hand to his face. _Red._ It was red. Cover in his...White...His eyes were growing white. The vibrant Green was fading into darkness. Blue...He said my name. His sweet voice uttered my name so raspy, but it was still beautiful. I hesitated. He asked me to kiss him good-bye and it was hard to say no. I didn't even say. I just did. It racked my body with pain and I shivered when Our lips meet. Tears flowed down my face as I felt his Body go limp, and he was lifeless in my Arms.

 _Gone._

"X" I said his name again. Like he would respond. But nothing came from his lifeless Body. "I killed him...Im a Monster." My eyes Flashed _red._ I sobbed. I screamed his name raising my head towards the heavens.

 _Dream._

"Zero!" His voice called out to me. My eyes flew open glowing in the Light. I laid there...In my bed. The one I shared with...My face and pillow was wet with tears. I looked a little lost...I removed my Hands from he pillow that I had accidentally ripped In my sleep. I sat up quickly...Looking around, feeling my messy hair and whipping the sweat from my for head. Making sure I was alive. Making sure he was...He was _alive._

 _Broken._

Green eyes stared at me, worried. Always worried. For me. "Are you Okay...You were Screaming in your sleep and you kept Saying my name...You said you were A monster and..." He didn't finish. He let the words drag on. In silence. He was waiting. Waiting for me to break.

I buried my face in his shoulder letting out a few sobs, as I held him shakily. I could feel his eyes On me. Those worried green eyes that Pooled against every inch of my half naked body. I wasn't. But crying in front of him Just made me feel so exposed and Vulnerable. Only for him...

 _Fixed_

He laid his hands on my back, and I could feel his smile against my head. The sweet smile I always missed When I awoke. Awoken by a horrid..."You had another Nightmare...Right?" I shakily nodded my head in silence. I gripped the back of his nightshirt. He pulled me into his lap, lightly nuzzling into my hair, whispering sweet nothings. I eventually went quiet and just listen to his sweet voice. It sounded like singing. I didn't want to go back to sleep, but his lullaby was so tempting. So relaxing. I couldn't help it...He always soothed my deepest aches and pains. And it fixed me. Just his mothering tone, and his soft hands grooming my hair as we rocked back and forth, fixed my heart more times than he could imagine.

 _Stupid._

We stayed up till dawn like this, Holding each other with stupid smiles on our faces. The room became Brighter as the sun poured in from the one window in our room. The alarm went off. Much to our annoyance. We hated letting eachother go but we had to get ready for work. That stupid place were we had to hunt down and kill stupid robots because they went stupid crazy and killed people because they were stupid.

Stupid work.

 _Forget It._

We left that little room HQ graciously let us have. It wasn't much but nether of us made enough money to buy our own home. And with all the crap we did during they day we couldn't really leave the work place. I stood outside the open 'apartment' arms crossed and eyes shut. I was in thought...X kept talking but I was trying to remember what the Hell I drempt about. Sometimes I had these weird nightmares where I woke up screaming crying...and then An hour or so later I couldn't remember what it was I drempt. Images went dancing about my head and I opened my eyes. Maybe it was a good Idea just to forget. I turned my head looking up. "Hey...What's taking you so long? Were going to Be late and then Commander Sigma will scold us about time Management."

 _Love._

Blue Suddenly came from the The room holding up two large cups of steaming hot coffee with cream, sugar, and sweet frosting, spread on top. He had that cute little dopey look on his face. He knew I like it. "What's this?" I asked taking the cup from his hand. He shut the Door and gave me a simple grin. "We didn't get much Sleep last Night. So I made you a treat~" He gave me a flirtatious wink. He was trying to be funny.

I chuckled under my breathe looking up at him as I drug a hand through my hair. He looked at me raising a brow. "What's that Look?" He almost laughed.

I took a deep breathe as He took my hand. "I love you." Was all I said.

I need not say anymore.


End file.
